


Needed

by Cornerofmadness



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3516773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soma is proud Ciel has asked for his help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needed

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer -- not mine  
> Author’s Note -- Written for the 12_daysofficmas community on livejournal. Takes place in the boarding school arc.

XXX

Soma hadn’t counted on how different it would be in a British boarding school. He was somewhat sheltered from the worst of it, but he was in with other very wealthy boys who weren’t all that impressed by his status. Soma had been dumped in a pecking order he didn’t quite understand. Worse, he was bereft of Agni. That had been frightening even though he knew that Agni was never that far from his side.

Scarier still was how confusing the culture of the boarding school was: head boys, fags, dozens of rules Soma didn’t know. It was different from how things were back home. Of course there Soma was the one was carefree with people catering to his every whim. That was as much a bad thing as a good thing. Here things were so very different. Luckily most of the boys in his house were helpful with a couple of arrogant exceptions. 

The truly awful thing wasn’t the feeling of being out of place. It was the itchy, stiff, all but suffocating school uniform. How did Ciel and the other boys stand it? Soma planned to burn his when this plan of Ciel’s had played out, then he’d beg Agni for a rub-down with scented oil and for a pair of his softest pajamas. 

But it was worth all the irritations and fears to help Ciel. It was an honor to learn Ciel trusted him so much that he would ask for Soma’s help. Ciel hadn’t explained everything about the plan or why he was investigating at the school, but that didn’t matter. Soma knew whatever it was, was important. He finally felt like he was truly contributing, that he mattered for more than just his title. Soma felt like he was doing something that counted. It was a great feeling and he’d always be grateful for the chance.

Now if only he could figure out how cricket fit into it all. No matter, if there was one thing Soma felt confident about, it was his cricket skills. This was going to be fun.


End file.
